Morning Dread and Other Drabbles
by cookies-at-midnight
Summary: A series of unconnected JouKai sort of drabbles. Drabble number six: Jounouchi supposed it all came down to pure teenage stupidity read: hormones. Shounen ai.
1. Morning Dread

**_Disclaimer:_** Yu-Gi-Oh is property of Kazuki Takahashi and affiliates. I don't own anything, and am making no profits whatsoever. But then, you already knew that, didn't you?

**_Rating:_** PG-13 (and I'm not even certain it deserves that to be honest)

**_Warnings:_** Shounen-ai, slash, yaoi, male on male sexiness – whatever you want to call it, you have been warned.

**_A/N:_** I blame this pointless drabble on my pen. It's a pretty blue fountain one that I found myself having the urge to write something with, since it makes even my writing look all purty and flowy on the page. That's how this came to life. …That and I needed my JouKai fix for the day. Giggle My, I am pathetic.

**_

* * *

_**

Morning Dread

Sometimes, late at night, Seto will wake up in a cold sweat, an inexplicable feeling of loss shaking him to the core, and an unidentifiable stirring in his gut. The feeling is both painful and pleasant at the same time, and it will make him want to wrap his arms around the blond lying next to him; make him want to hold on tight and never _ever_ let go. Because the intensity of this want will frighten him more than anything else ever could, he won't. Instead, he'll roll over onto his side, turn away from the sleeping boy, and make sure there is no body contact between them before he finally begins to relax. Because he has turned away, he'll miss the small frown that will mar Jou's peaceful face, the way his hands will twitch out reflexively in search of the warmth of only moments ago. And, on certain occasions, if his bedmate has been less asleep than he thinks, Seto will miss the sad smile that'll flicker across his face before he too turns away to seek solace in sleep.

On mornings after nights such as these, Seto will throw Jou out the moment he is awake. He will feel guilty at the stricken look on Jou's face, but won't ever show it. He will have come too close to showing it the night before, which is precisely why he'll be so cruel the next morning. A part of Jou will understand, so he'll leave without a fuss – only that same sad smile Seto's missed so many times before. And just as Jou shuts the door and walks out, the aching pain of his dreams – the ones in which he looses Jou; the ones that leave him cold and sweaty and reaching for something he knows he shouldn't need – will return tenfold, and it will be all he can do not run after the blond.

Then one night, while he watches through partially closed eyes as Seto shoots bolt upright in bed, his breath uneven and forehead damp, a realization will hit Jou. A morning will come where he'll have to close that door with the knowledge that he won't be returning. One or the other of them will eventually make that decision, because they simply won't be able to continue the way they've been going. So he will open his eyes fully, and just as Seto is about to lie back down and roll over, he will reach out and grab hold of his hand. And once Seto has gotten over his momentary surprise, Jou will pull him down next to himself, and wrap his arms around the still shaking body. He'll press gentle kisses to sweat dampened skin, and he will be the one to hold on and never _ever_ let go.

Fin.

* * *


	2. Puppy Dog Pajamas

**_Disclaimer:_** Still don't own it.

**_Rating:_** This one's PG.

**_Warnings:_** Shounen-ai I suppose, although it's in implication only. Look out for general silliness.

**_A/N:_** Well, I had the urge to write another one, so here you go. Inspired by the most adorable pair of pajamas my mother got me for Christmas. I love 'em to death.

**_

* * *

_**

Puppy Dog Pajamas

Mokuba has a pair of pajamas with adorable little puppy dogs all over them. Seto had seen them in a store one day, and bought them for him on a whim. When he'd handed them to his brother, the boy had eyed them skeptically, asking why Seto felt the need to buy him pajamas when they both knew perfectly well that he slept in boxers and whatever old t-shirt was lying around. He hadn't worn pajamas in years. But the look of genuine confusion on Seto's face – as if he truly had no idea why he'd decided to buy them – had made Mokuba smirk knowingly and accept the impromptu gift.

What Seto has never been able to tell him is that he had actually considered buying them for himself, which was even more ridiculous; because if Mokuba doesn't wear pajamas, Seto _doesn't wear pajamas._And ones with cute little _puppy dogs_ on them at that. He really can't understand what had possessed him to buy them.

Every once and awhile Mokuba wanders down to the breakfast table in his puppy dog pajamas, and has to stifle his laughter as Seto stares at him with that same puzzled look on his face. He finds it a source of great amusement that his brother _still_ hasn't figured it out.

Fin.

* * *


	3. Innate

_**Disclaimer:**_ You know, I really wish I could say 'third time's the charm', but I think we all knew it was coming. 

_**Rating:**_ R I think. I'm a bit paranoid.

**_Warnings:_** This drabble has stronger Yaoi content than the others. If you've come this far, I'm _guessing_ it doesn't bother you but, just in case, you have been warned. There is more of a focus on the **sexual relationship between two men**, so if that makes you squeamish, you may want to take a hike.

**_A/N:_** I guess this can't technically be called a drabble (although if I'm going by this principle, neither can the other two). They're all over 100 words, but I feel they're way too short to even be labeled as one-shots. I suppose you can call them whatever you want. Just as a warning, this one in a little angstier than the previous ones, and you may want to shoot Kaiba. I did – and I'm the one who wrote it!

**_

* * *

_**

Innate

Kaiba likes to remember the first time he and Jounouchi fucked. It's a memory he is particularly fond of. They had been arguing over something that neither of them can now remember, and the argument escalated into a full on shouting match. It was only a matter of minutes before they came to blows, and somewhere in the midst of rolling around and trying to beat each other to a pulp, clothes were torn off. This is where everything becomes a blur of sensations in his memory; recollected impressions of need and touch and feel. He vaguely remembers Jou, face pressed to the bathroom-stall door, pushing back against each savage thrust and moaning like a whore. Mostly he remembers how tight the boy felt; how the pleasure was more intense than anything he'd ever felt before; how he was certain the immensity of the feelings were too strong, that he would be swept away, and that he wouldn't give a damn if he was. He remembers how when it was all over he felt more sated than he had in a long while, how all the tension just melted away, how sex turned out to be exactly what he'd needed.

Kaiba likes to replay this memory when Jou looks at him with adoring eyes, steals and extra post-coital kiss and curls up against him. He likes to remember it when Jou lies beneath him on his back instead of his stomach so that he can lock their gazes together as they maintain a slow and steady rhythm; a sensuous, intimate dance. He likes to remember it when Jou greets him at the door with a familiar peck on the cheek and a wide, contented smile. He likes to remember it when he doesn't want to be contemplating where it all went so wrong.

He tells Jou it isn't working, and feels sick to his stomach when the blond's face falls and he begins to beg and plead for him to stay. Kaiba doesn't tell him _why_ he's leaving, because no matter how much he loathes the sight of Jou right now, he feels he owes him that much at least.

And he always cherishes the memory of their first time together because that one, at least, comes with no associations.

Fin.

* * *


	4. For My Next Trick

**_Disclaimer:_** What do you think?

**_Rating:_** PG-13 for sexual innuendo. Nothing descriptive, but if you read the previous drabble I'm guessing that wouldn't be a problem anyway.

**_Warnings: _**My perverted (and most likely un-amusing) sense of humor, plus the same old same old: shounen-ai. You have a problem? Go along your merry way.

**_A/N:_** The title was inspired by a tee-shirt I saw: 'For my next trick I'll need a condom and a volunteer'. I found it highly amusing, but then I have issues. Don't ask me how it really relates to the fic. You'd have to be in my head to truly get it, my mind makes weird connections.

**_

* * *

_**

For My Next Trick …

"… And that's my brilliant idea," Jou finished with a cheeky grin. "Sounds fun, huh?" Despite his expectations, the blond was still slightly put out when Kaiba merely stared at him with an incredulous look on his face before bursting into laughter.

"That's great, puppy," he gasped between the bubbles of mirth he wasn't even trying to conceal. "I haven't heard anything that funny in ages."

"Hey! I wasn't joking. I don't see what is so unbelievable about it; you get to do it all the time." Jou couldn't suppress the pout beginning to form. Kaiba only laughed harder.

"Stop laughing at me!"

Abruptly the brunet composed himself, assuming his icy, imperious business gaze.

"There's no way in hell, pup," he said in a coldly unemotional voice. He then grinned in affectionate amusement at his spluttering boyfriend, leaning in to give him a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"I'll see you tonight, Jounouchi," Kaiba whispered seductively in Jou's ear before sauntering off, leaving the boy trembling in rage with a peculiar twitch in his left eye.

"You've only made me more determined, moneybags," he muttered through gritted teeth. "Kaiba Seto: Uke. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

His mood significantly lightened, Jou mentally ran over his plot; all he needed was a change of strategy.

Fin.

* * *


	5. All I Want For Christmas

**_Disclaimer: _**Same as with previous chapters.

**_Rating:_** PG-13

**_Warnings: _**Shounen-ai. Boy love. If you have a problem with the thought of two boys making out, not to mention doing other, yummier things to each other, then … Actually, I really feel sorry for you. You're missing out on some extremely sexy mental images.

**_A/N:_** This is actually the prologue to a fic I started over Christmas break and then got bored with. But I feel it can stand on its own, and am still rather fond of it for some odd reason. The title was inspired by the movie _Love, Actually_, believe it or not, because I had the song stuck in my head for weeks after over-watching the DVD (an x-mas present) by about twenty times or so. Believe me, it does get rather annoying. Without the rest of the story the title no longer _really_ fits anymore but meh. I'm much too lazy to come up with a better one.

_**

* * *

**_

_**All I Want For Christmas **_

When Mokuba had walked into his brother's study one cold winter afternoon with his eyes artfully wide and innocent looking, and his winsome smile proclaiming _'I need a _huge_ favor, Niisan.'_, Kaiba Seto had fully expected the possibility of being roped into doing something he wouldn't particularly enjoy. What he most definitely _hadn't_ expected was that he would find himself, come Christmas Eve, under the mistletoe being thoroughly, and very enjoyably kissed.

… By Jounouchi Katsuya.

Kaiba had learned early on that the Yuugi-tachi came with chaos and random impossibilities trailing behind them, and that his association with them (albeit an extremely reluctant, sometimes flat out denied one) meant that he probably would have looked on in mild amusement – if even that – had a gaping vortex suddenly appeared in the middle of his math class and swallowed up the teacher, along with half the class; his ability to experience genuine surprise having been utterly disintegrated ages ago.

And yet Kaiba's mind was reeling. Shock had banished all ability to mentally process, and he could only stand there in horror, disbelief, and a feeling that eerily resembled the melting of his insides into goo, but couldn't be, because it simply … couldn't.

So when Jou finally pulled away, a goofy grin on his face and an alcohol induced glaze in his eyes, Kaiba still couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. His eyes bore into Jou's flushed face, as if by simply staring all answers would be revealed.

_How the hell did I get myself into this? _

* * *

Fin. 


	6. Denial, Hormones and The Alcohol Factor

**_Disclaimer:_** I probably don't have to do this for every single chapter, but I might as well stay consistent. I. Don't. Own. It. Take your lawyers someplace else.

**_Rating:_** Pg-13

**_Warnings:_** I doubt I need to warn you about the slash any longer. Otherwise, you'll find some mild swearing – Jounouchi tends to have a potty mouth in some of my stories – along with underage drinking and implications of alcoholism (although I didn't go as in depth on the subject as I probably should have, seeing how I _did_ bring it up.)

**_A/N:_** This is more of a quadruple drabble I suppose (it's about four-hundred words). But it's still much too short to be posted as its own story, so here shall the poor misfit find its resting-place. I hate the title, but you have no idea how hard it was to come up with one at all (usually they just come to me). Just think of it as an interim title until I come up with a better one (feel free to make suggestions, I couldsure use 'em).

**_

* * *

_**

Denial, Hormones and The Alcohol Factor

Jounouchi supposed it all came down to pure teenage stupidity (read: hormones), because there simply couldn't be any other explanation for why the hell he would even _contemplate_ kissing Kaiba, let alone actually _do it_. Well, there was of course The Alcohol Factor. But alcohol only lowered inhibitions, it didn't completely alter personality. Such a drastic change in his entire characteristic makeup would have required a full on lobotomy. At the very least. Either way, he had only drunk a measly two bottles of beer. Tame, harmless beer, enough to give him apleasant buzz. It wasn't as if he'd been going at the hard liquor like there was no tomorrow, the way Kaiba had. Jounouchi was actually quite surprised he hadn't passed out a hell of a lot earlier.

_Figures the guy needs to loose control once and awhile_, Jounouchi thought with a smirk. _Probably craves the feeling of getting shit-faced like Yugi craves the love of every person on the whole damn planet. Probably can't wait for work to end everyday, so he can go home and get completely drunk out of his mind on the most expensive booze his rich ass can buy. _

So, The Alcohol Factor explained how Jou had been able to initiate the kiss without feeling profoundly uncomfortable. It explained why Kaiba had simply lay there on the couch and tongue wrestled right back at him, instead of yelling in outrage, punching him very hard in the face and having him thrown out on his ass – as he would have done under normal circumstances. Hell, the guy most likely hadn't even registered the fact that he was being kissed, let alone who was doing the kissing.

What The Alcohol Factor most certainly did not have and explanation for was what in god's name had possessed him to do such a thing in the first place. It didn't explain why he'd so thoroughly enjoyed it, to the point where he was still sporting a rather impressive hard on. And it didn't explain what the hell he was doing at Kaiba's house in the middle of the night, doing crazy things like kissing the bane of his existence, in the first place. He remembered Mokuba letting him in. He remembered finding Kaiba half passed out on the sofa, a bottle of near-empty whisky inhand. He just couldn't for the life of him remember the rational for being there at all. He _must_ have had a reason ...

Therefore, teenage stupidity it was, with perhaps just a little help from The Alcohol Factor. Because, if the answer had to do with anything more than hormones and drunkenness, Jou didn't think he could handle it.

**Fin.

* * *

**


End file.
